


Jamie's Hidden Hip Injury

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler and Jordie are not impressed with Jamie when he reveals that he needs double hip surgery, an injury he had kept hidden from them all season.





	Jamie's Hidden Hip Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just found on my computer which is weird but I guess I must of forgotten about it. Oh well. Good for you all though right?
> 
> Mistakes are mine, mine alone.

The news had just broke that Jamie required surgery on both of his hips and while the team was in shock at the news that their captain had played through brutal pain all through the season, it was Tyler's reaction that shocked them all. His EXPLOSIVE reaction.

Tyler felt betrayed that his best friend had kept this a secret from him, that he had never bothered to tell Tyler that his hips were killing him. Tyler thought that friends told each other everything, never keeping secrets and to be honest with each other.

Until now, that is.

"HIP SURGERY?!!!" You're having hip surgery?!! On two bad hips. And you didn't think to tell me, your best friend because....!" yelled a furious Tyler, absolutely raging at a sheepish and uncomfortable Jamie, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

Jamie suddenly felt the need to be anywhere but the privacy of Tyler's living room. Tyler had coldly told Jamie to meet him at his place when the shocking news broke and the fact that they took separate cars instead of driving together spoke about how truly dire the situation was. 

Jordie had driven Jamie over and was now off to the side, playing with Marshall and Cash, who seemed to recognize that the people who loved them were upset. And Jordie was trying his hardest not to intervene, although it was impossible not to.

Instead of taking his baby brother's side like he usually did, Jordie took Tyler's side, which was once in a blue moon, a rarity.

Jordie gave Tyler a look that said 'I know what you're feeling' look before turning his glare on Jamie, who felt like the room was closing in on him and threatening to crush him. He was being teamed up on, 2 against 1, odds that he wasn't used to.

"I've already given it to him, Segs. But I don't think it would hurt to hear it from someone else that was lied to. It's totally normal to hide and lie a bad injury than can threaten your career from people closest to you," Jordie sarcastically snarked, pinning Jamie with a look so cold it could freeze him with ice.

Jamie just felt so overwhelmed that he couldn't find the will or energy to defend himself, to say a single word, instead choosing to hang his head low.

But all that did was to somehow provoke Tyler, who sighed in frustration, anger, and hurt dominating his emotions.

Tyler pinched his nose as if he had a headache and who could blame him if he did really. He turned away from Jamie, leaving the room to go upstairs. As he left, these were his parting words:

"Feel free to take Marshall and Cash out for a walk. They're still on your side at least."

With that, Tyler had gone upstairs, stomping heavily up the stairs to his bedroom and slamming the door angrily behind him.

Before Jamie could figure out to what to do or say next, Jordie hauled him by the forearm and marched him forwards, grabbing the dogs' leashes and whistling for Marshall and Cash, all at the same time.

"You. With me. NOW. We're going to give Tyler some rightful and deserved time to himself while you and me have a nice chat. Getting to love these talks eh Chubbs? But believe me, this isn't going to be a pretty one," scowled Jordie, not meanly but not exactly shitting rainbows either.

Jamie didn't even bother saying a words. Why even bother? There was no point.

* * * * * * * *

Jamie and Jordie ended up at a nearby park, one that was custom for Marshall and Cash to run around and be carefree and happy as they should be. As Jamie sat down on a bench and watched them play, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the dogs.

Jamie was feeling the opposite of what the dogs were feeling, all because he lied to his brother and best friend. Jamie figures he deserves this anyway. It was going to come out anyway so a weight was off his shoulders.

Jamie felt a sharp nudge in his side followed by a hand playfully grabbing one of Jamie's little 'chubby spots' as Jordie and Jenny had called them when they were kids. Jamie looked up shyly at Jordie, who half-grinned, half scowled at him.

Like a threatening grizzly bear and Jordie certainly could play the part with the beard and all.

"So, Chubbs, do you want to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to keep this from me? Something as serious as your fucking health!!! And your hips too. Playing through pain all year....all for the team. You ever stop to think that a healthy Jamie is the best thing for the team eh? I know you like to be the selfless knight in armour and all that but did you stop and think about how that would make Tyler and I feel?" snapped Jordie, feeling angrier than he ever had.

He had valid reason to be pissed. His baby brother, his UNSELFISH brother played through pain in both of his hips for ALL games and didn't even bother telling the important people in his life. Jordie scrubbed his face with his hands tiredly, suddenly drained of energy.

Jamie stammered and stuttered, trying to find the words to explain himself but he found that when he was stressed like he was know, his brain couldn't piece any words together and this led to him having an anxiety attack. He couldn't help it at all. He had alway been like that, even as a child.

Jordie saw this happening and became worried. He put his arm around Jamie and pulled him close, leaning his forehead against Jamie's and soothing him with comforting words. 

Jordie guided Jamie to match his breathing with his own, something that had always worked.

"Come on Chubbs, that's it. Match your breathing to mine...there you go. You're getting there. You're okay...you're okay," whispered Jordie, glancing up just once to see where the dogs were and was surprised to see that Marshall and Cash were laying down at their feet, as if they could sense that something was wrong.

Jamie nodded weakly, hicupping a couple of times before he tried to turn away, bashfully ashamed, a tear streaming down his cheek. When Jordie saw the tear, he grew alarmed. He never meant to make his brother cry!! What big brother does that!!!

"Oh god, Jamie, please don't cry!! I didn't mean to make you cry, I mean it. I was just worried about you and me being worried sometimes brings out the frustration in me and that leads to me getting a bit angry and it's only because I care and love you so much. I only want the very best for you. I'm proud of you in anything, no matter what. You could kill a person and I would still love you. Brothers forever right?" asked Jordie, showing his brothers tattoo to match Jamie's.

Jamie smiled at his big brother's attempt to cheer him up and leaned against Jordie.

'I know Jordie. Believe me, I know. A-and I appreciate everything that you have done for me over the years and that's what makes me feel so awful about all of this. You've been there for me through everything and I repay you with lying to you about my health. Yeah some payment in return eh? I just didn't want to worry you and Tyler about this, that you hound me to sit out and I didn't want to do that because I would feel so helpless sitting on the sidelines and not helping the team. With me it's team first, you know that Jordie but I guess that didn't really exactly work in my favor this time did it? Instead of one hip being bad it's both and I guess that when I have the surgeries you're totally going to be doing the Mother Hen routine aren't you? smiled Jamie, gulping when he saw the evil grin cross Jordie's face.

"Oh you bet your fucking ass that I will be Chubbs. And let me tell you right now I'm going to be your worst nightmare, mwa ha ha," Jordie teased, ruffling his brother's hair before feeling Marshall put his head against his knee and nudging his knee playfully. Cash did the same with Jamie and both brothers took that as a sign to head home.

"I think the nightmare is getting Tyler to forgive me," sighed Jamie, petting Cash before cooing to him and standing up and preparing to leave for him where a difficult task would remain.

"He will buddy. Just give him time. How would you feel if it was the other way around and he kept an injury from you? Not very well I'd imagine. You just have to let him come to you. That's all you can do. He'll come around, you'll see," promised Jordie, petting Marshall and also standing up and preparing to head off home.

Or in Jamie's case, heading off to further doom.

* * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, Tyler decided to emerge from his stewing and went downstairs, feeling less furious and raging than before, but still hurt. He was caught off-guard by the sight and sound of Jamie cooking and puttering around the kitchen. Tyler saw the dining room table all set up and gave the sheepish Jamie and inquisitive look.

"Uh...I can go...if you want...." stammered Jamie, preparing to leave but stopping when Tyler grabbed his arm and shook his head no.

"No. Don't. Please. Since when have you become Jamie Oliver though? This is fancy even for you Jamie," Tyler teased, cracking a hesitant smile out of Jamie, who noticed when Tyler pressed in VERY close to him, causing a bead of nervous sweat to form on Jamie's forehead.

"Nothing that you don't deserve Ty. It's the least I can do. I really am sorry, Segs. I am. I don't know why or even how I kept this a secret from you and Jordie, it was foolish to keep it from you guys. I guess....I don't know....I felt like the team had enough to focus on and worry about and that my injured hips would only make things worse and bring the team down. That didn't need to happen, they didn't need to worry about me. Team first right?" asked Jamie, causing Tyler to frown and shake his head.

"No! Not team first. YOU first Jamie. J-just for once or twice can it be about you and only you? Please? Your health is so important and so are you as a person. why can't you see that? You're so unselfish you don't think about yourself for even one second and it is a good thing Jamie but it is also a bad thing. So stubborn as well. Is it a Benn thing? That's why we go so well together: you keep me in check and I keep you loose and rag on you for hiding something impirtant from people who love you and the team. No, all I ask is one thing and you absolutely cannot say no," grinned Tyler, devilishly.

Jamie groaned, knowing what was going to be asked was going to benefit just Tyler and Jordie and not Jamie.

"Hit me. What is it?" Jamie sighed, mockingly.

"You have to let me and Jordie come with you to your surgery and take care of you. You're trapped Jamie, and you know it," Tyler laughed, ruffling Jamie's hair and taking delight in watching Jamie huff indignantly.

"Yeah, you guys can. Jordie has already said he is going to be the Mother Hen from Hell. What will that make you? Should you go buy a cute little maid outfit? There is only so much I want to see of you and your ass hanging out is not one of them," laughed Jamie, giggling as Tyler playfully growled and began to tickle Jamie in one of his weak spots that Jordie told him about.

"Hey! My ass is awesome. I've seen you looking it. It's not Crosby's or Toews' but it's not bad. Yours, on the other hand, is truly a gift," smirked Tyler, smacking Jamie on his ass and getting a yelp and an embarrassed look from Jamie, his cheeks blushing.

His cheek cheeks, that is, Not his ass cheeks.

Jamie started stammering again, and Tyler pulled Jamie closer to him so he can envelope him a tight and protective hug. Which was unusual because it was usually the other way around, with Jamie hugging Tyler.

"I love your cute nervousness and stammering, I don't care if you're embarrassed by it. I think it's sexy. And it's you. There is nothing better than that. Now... let's go have some of that delicious dinner that you cooked for me? I'm sure it's amazing," cooed Tyler, nuzzling against Jamie that pretty much turned him to the point where he felt his jeans getting a tad bit tight.

Jamie suspected that Tyler did that on purpose, judging by how Tyler looked down to the bulge in Jamie's pants and then looked up with a grin. Tyler than grabbed the bulge causing Jamie to close his eyes and moan, feeling overcome with want.

"Mmm, define dinner...oh god Ty." moaned Jamie, as Tyler placed his hand over Jamie's mouth, silencing him and smiling.

"This is dessert Jamie. You can make it through dinner or...can't you?" teased Tyler, posing a challenge to Jamie, who quirked an eyebrow.

"I can. Maybe barely because of what you're doing to me right now but I most certainly can. Get some action in before my surgery. Let's eat," Jamie smirked right back at Tyler.

Tyler's smile dimmed a bit at the mention of the surgery but brightened up once again

"Me first!" he cried out, as Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Oh Ty. What would I do without you?"


End file.
